


I keep it one hundred, baby

by bellejung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin trying to do ASMR, Fluff, He did nail tapping, Hyunjin is a big baby, M/M, Sleepy Hyunjin, changbin is a good hyung, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellejung/pseuds/bellejung
Summary: What I imagine happened the night changbin and hyunjin became roommate at Jakarta. Sleepy hyunjin is a baby hyunjin, and baby hyunjin is changbin’s work to deal.





	I keep it one hundred, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from NCT 127’s Japanese song 100 that I listened to while writing. Excuse the lameness, I miss changjin and I’m not gonna stop writing about them until they updated us with new selca. I can’t believe Changbin has been using iphone and NOT posting any picture of him and Hyunjin :( Anyway, listen to Changbin’s featuring in Yoon Jisung’s song You Like The Wind ❤️

“Mine!”

Before Changbin could processed what the sudden shouting was about, a whole full body of Stray Kids’ appointed giant Hwang Hyunjin dashed passed by him and onto the bed closest to the ceiling to floor length window leaving his luggage abandoned on the doorstep, plopping down face buried into the mattress. Changbin chuckled, dragging the younger’s luggage along with his and placed them at the corner of the room after he took off his shoes. He turned on the bed lamp on both sides of their beds, leaving his cap and phone on top of the side table and picking up Hyunjin’s that had fell from his jumping.

“Yah. Shoes off.” Changbin smacked the top of Hyunjin’s butt, urging him to take off the shoes and not to spread dirts around the room. It had rained a little after they reached the airport so their shoes had been soaked and clumped with sands and rocks from their small walks to the convenient store nearby the hotel. Hyunjin flipped over his body to face the older, squinting from the bright light and wriggled his feet. “Hyung take them off, please.”

Changbin stood immobile with arms crossing his chest as he gave Hyunjin _the_ stink eyes, not willing to follow the younger’s request although he knew that Hyunjin _knows_ how Changbin will do anything the younger asked for, to be honest. Hyunjin stared back as a playful smile drawn on his face, his right leg moved to poke Changbin’s. “Hyung, please.”

He wiggled his eyebrows, pouting excessively as Changbin continue to just stood there and watched him. His lips twitched to a smile when Changbin heaved a sigh dramatically. He _knew_ it. “Brat.” Changbin murmured as he marched closer and untie the shoelaces before he moved to take the shoes off. When he mentioned about how excited he was to stay in the same hotel room with Hyunjin during vlive they recorded before, he didn’t foresee himself to butler after the hyper dancer. Hyunjin giggled, leaning in and planting a wet smooch with a loud _muah_ on his hyung’s chin and squealed when the older proceed to tickle him onto the bed. Changbin left after the younger’s beg of _hyung stop or i’m going to pee_ repeatedly shouted over the laughter, smirk pasted on his face. He smacked Hyunjin’s butt one more time before grabbing the younger’s shoes and placed them on the shoe rack next to his own.

Hyunjin had put on his playlist on blast as Changbin went to open his luggage to change into his pjs. He was cocooned under the quilt with only his tuft of blonde hair was seen, head bopping to the music played. Changbin hummed to _I like me better_ that was played as he figured which top to put on for the night – not that he brought many, though. Jakarta wasn’t freezing cold like Seoul, it was very hot indeed, and he tends to get sweaty while he sleeps so he ought to just sleep shirtless but then he was in the same room as Hwang Hyunjin, a man of heat and sweat, a person who always claimed to feel hot anywhere, anytime. Therefore the AC will be on full power and that would make him froze in his sleep if he doesn’t put any top on. Changbin scratched his head and huffed a sigh.

“Jinnie, should I wear my pjs or should I sleep without shirt on?”

Hyunjin’s head appeared from the pile he built on the bed, eyes wide and sparkly, rosy blushes on his cheeks. “Hyung don’t have to flaunt that guns and packs you’ve worked on to me yaknow cause I’m gonna think you’re hot anyway.” He replied, cheeky smile on his perfect thick lips.

Changbin stammered and blushed. “No, idiot. That’s not what I’m tryna say. I–” He jumped onto the bed and pulled the quilt Hyunjin was trying to hide his long body into as he growled playfully. Hyunjin’s high pitch laughs pierced through the night, shadowing the song that was currently played. Changbin moved his body on top of the laying dancer, trapping the younger with knees on both of Hyunjin’s sides and arms caging the head. Hyunjin snaked out his hands around Changbin’s waist, huge smile blooming his redden face, still hysteric. Changbin mushed his palms against Hyunjin’s cheeks, making his lips protruded like a duck in order to stop the latter from laughing but to no avail and he himself ended up laughing along.

The song had changed to _Paris in the rain_ and both the rapper and dancer hummed to the song. Changbin dragged his palms to stroke the messy blond tuft and Hyunjin got his fingers drawing patterns into the older’s lower back. They smiled softly whenever their eyes met, they were in bliss, eyes dancing with familiar yet unannounced feeling. Changbin chuckled, poking the dancer’s nose and tapping on the lips he cherished so much. “Come on, let’s get changed and sleep. We gotta move early tomorrow.”

When Changbin made to stand up and walked away, Hyunjin flipped them over, entangling his legs with Changbin’s, arms secured around the smaller figure. “I’m sleepy. Just wanna head to sleep already.” Hyunjin mumbled against the side of Changbin’s neck, inhaling the musky yet sweet scent of Changbin’s perfume. The rapper giggled at the tickles, squirming to free himself off. He didn’t have to struggle hard – not that he will ever be hard on Hyunjin – the sleepy dancer’s weak hold was very easy to get loose from.

“I know but you have to change first. And take off those make up too. Come on, Hyunjin.” Changbin entwined their fingers and pulled the younger to sit. He walked up towards their luggage and opened them to fish out both Hyunjin’s and his make up bag along with the younger’s white plain t-shirt and a black short and his own sleeveless black tank top and a similar black short. They made their ways to the bathroom with fingers attached, the older steady with his walking while the younger drowsily followed. Hyunjin rubbed his eye with his free hand, leaning onto Changbin as they stood in front of the mirror.

Changbin pulled off his shirt and transformed into the black one that he brought along, changing from the pants into the short. When Hyunjin made no move to change his, Changbin pushed the dancer to sit on the closed lid toilet and proceed to pull off the latter’s shirt leaving his upper body naked. The younger shivered at the sudden cold, wrapping his arms around Changbin to get some heat on. Changbin rubbed Hyunjin’s back twice, thrice and switched the boy into his white tee. He handed over the short and let Hyunjin changed by himself. He turned to the sink and started to brush his teeth, followed by Hyunjin afterwards.

“Hyung, I’m sleepy.”

Changbin spitted out the toothpaste and cleaned his mouth. He spun around to face Hyunjin, taking in the drowsy and sleepy eyes coming to close with the hand still holding the toothbrush. Hyunjin spitted out the toothpaste and stained his tee in process – he did not noticed it, not even when he did his own laundry two days after that – and gargled his mouth clean. He yawned behind his right hand, kneading his eye with the same hand too. He looked so soft, the hyper and loud image of powerful Stray Kids’ dancer Hwang Hyunjin were thrown out of the window as the beautiful thick lips naturally pouted, big sparkly eyes went shut hiding the twinkle behind the lids, spit clung on the corner of his mouth, looking you know, as gorgeous as a sleepy person could be. Changbin hugged the boy, pulled him into his arms and carried him onto the bathroom counter. It was harder to maneuver the lithe body when it went weak and limp but Changbin got it. Hyunjin kept his legs wrapped around the older boy, arms on the broad shoulder with fingers fiddling with the strands of black hair.

“Hyung will do it for you then, you big baby.”

“ _Hyung’s_ baby.”

Changbin snorted, pinching the fluff on the dancer’s cheek. “ _My_ baby.”

He took out the make up remover, the cleansing foam, a bottle of toner and serum, a small jar of night cream and few pieces of cotton pad from the small cosmetic bag packed by Hyunjin. He also took out the pink hairband hidden inside the bag and hooked it onto the latter’s neck and pushed the hair back to display the smooth skin of Hyunjin’s forehead. “Now, let me get started.” Changbin whispered and fluttering his fingers next to Hyunjin’s ears, mimicking the ASMRtist Hyunjin always watched on his phone when he found it hard to fall asleep by his own. Not that he frequently watched them, _unlike Jeongin_ , because Changbin will always be ready to help him sleep but sometimes the older was still in the studio by the time he was heading to sleep. Curse 3RACHA with their late night composing, Hyunjin _needs_ Changbin to sleep.

“First, let’s take the make up off.” Changbin whispered, dragging the wet pad across Hyunjin’s forehead. “Start with your pretty forehead down to the side of your temples and straight to the chin that unfortunately aren’t as handsome as mine.” Hyunjin giggled, eyes opened to see Changbin winked at him and snorted. He repeated the action once again, making sure the make up fully scrubbed off. He flipped the side of the pad and dragged it down Hyunjin’s t-zone. “Now we wipe from the bridge of your tall perfect nose, to the plane of your fluffy cheeks. Oh look they are red! How pretty.” Hyunjin laughed out loud, head leaned back against the mirror with a soft thump as he smacked the older on his waist. “Hyung!”

“What? It’s true, they are red now. Are you shy of hyung, huh?” Changbin snickered, wiping the zone one more time and ending with a swipe over Hyunjin’s cupid bow. He took another pad and wet it with the solution, draping them over Hyunjin’s lips and hold it there for a few seconds. “Now, your lips. Let’s take off my balm you used. Where’s yours? I thought I gave one to you last week?”

“I left mine at dorm, we were in rushed I forgot to fetch it.” Hyunjin replied after the pad was removed and Changbin swiped once over his lips. With the extra clean side of the pad, Changbin rubbed under Hyunjin’s jaw down to his neck. “Just to make sure you’re clean.”

He threw away the pads into the dustbin under the sink and washed his hands. “Next, cleansing foam!” Changbin squirted a small amount on the center of his palm and distributed the foam evenly with his forefinger over Hyunjin’s face. “Forehead, cheek one, cheek two, chin and lastly, your nose.” He bopped the nose and Hyunjin crinkled it as reply. Fluidly, Changbin rubbed the foam into the skin with circular motions starting from the forehead down to the chin just like he did with the cleaning pad. Hyunjin hummed, fingers tightening against the slim waist of the rapper, thumb digging under the shirt to caress the exposed skin there.

Changbin moved to his nose area and his cheeks, going around his lips area and down to his neck. He washed his hands off and reached for the face towel folded on the counter. “Let’s clean them off.” He whispered, wetting the cloth with warm water and proceed to wipe down Hyunjin’s face, not leaving any foam left. “Clean them properly or you’re gonna sleep with soap on, you’re going to get pimple on. And we don’t want that. Coordi noona gonna get crazy on us if that ever happen.” He lectured, head shaking side to side to emphasize his words.

The sleepy boy nodded agreeing, smile grazing his lips as his hands perched on Changbin’s lower back, fingers twining. Changbin’s low and deep voice lulled him further into sleep and it was hard to stay awake especially with the older’s attention on him. He was pampered and he’s loving every seconds of it.

“Okay, next!” The sudden loud voice startled the almost sleeping boy making him whined and pinched Changbin on his waist for revenge. The rapper laughed, apologizing afterwards by scraping and scratching his fingers on the dancer’s scalp as how he knew Hyunjin loves it. Immediately, the younger mushed into comfortable position with his head leaned against Changbin’s shoulder. “No, no. Not finished yet. We still got toner and serum and night cream. Up, up!”

Hyunjin straightened his body to face Changbin, trying hard to stay focus on the rapper. Changbin took another pad and damped them with toner. “It smells so good.” He took of the cap and sniffed the opening on top of the bottle. It was the scent of rose. Changbin was then reminded of how Hyunjin always smelled like floral. It’s a no wonder since both his perfume and make up set were floral based. He started again from the forehead down to the temples and to the chin and he raised up from the bridge of the nose down to the cute button and the plane of Hyunjin’s cheeks, all while making _swoosh_ sound. He finished of with a swipe on the cupid bow and a _boop_.

As he moved to pick up the serum bottle, Changbin gasped. “I forgot to do the tapping. I’m a failed ASMRtist.” He frowned and exaggeratedly sigh like a drama queen. Hyunjin laughed, stopping Changbin from drumming his fingers against the bottle. “Don’t wanna. You’re gonna finished late if you do that.”

“But it’s tingly with tapping, isn’t it?”

Hyunjin shook his head. “No. I don’t dig in tapping, I preferred personal attention. So hyung keep on brushing my face instead.” Hyunjin said, fingers encasing the latter’s wrists and pulled them against his face making the fingers gliding across his face in brushing motion.

“Alrighty. No tapping.” Changbin pushed a stray hair behind Hyunjin’s left ear, thumbing the area for a moment. He wiped down his hands on the damped towel and pinched out the serum onto his palms. Using his forefinger, Changbin patted the serum all over Hyunjin’s face and rubbed them evenly with his palm. He fingered the mole beneath Hyunjin’s left eye. “Why would you even had a thought to laser it off, Jinnie?”

“I don’t find it pretty, that’s why.” Hyunjin answered, looking directly to the rapper who had concerned frown on his handsome face. Not liking the sour look on the rapper’s face, Hyunjin moved his fingers to smooth down the frown and cup the side of Changbin’s face, holding the sharp jaw in his palm. “But it is pretty.” Changbin replied, leaning into the hand. “Stays like it. I like it too. Nah, I _love_ it.”

Hyunjin blinked his eyes and nodded. “I won’t remove it, don’t worry. It’s a part of my charm anyway.” He grinned. Changbin mimicked the look on Hyunjin’s face, twisting to drop a kiss on the middle of the palm. “Okay.”

Changbin switched from the serum bottle to the night cream jar with his right hand, left hand holding the back of Hyunjin’s head, slightly fiddling with the blond strands, thirsty for touch. “Lastly. Now I wanna tap this. It sounds amazing.” Frivolously, Changbin picked up the jar and nail-tapping the lid, closing in to both his ears and Hyunjin’s. He knew the younger boy was a matter of second away from falling asleep but he couldn’t missed the opportunity to tease him. Hyunjin giggled and prolong his whine before hiding his yawn onto Changbin’s shoulder, mutely begging the older to stop.

“Okay. Okay.” Changbin snickered. He scooped the cream with his index and middle fingers and painted the cosmetic across the sleepy dancer’s face. Using both hands, Changbin rubbed the cream to reach the whole area equally. “Now.” Changbin whispered, advancing further into the space between him and the pretty dancer.

“Starting from Hyunjinnie’s pretty forehead.” _Kiss_. “To Hyunjinnie’s temples. One and two.” _Kiss and kiss_. “Down to Hyunjinnie’s cute chin.” _Kiss_. “Up again to Hyunjinnie’s tall nose.” _Kiss_. “And lastly to Hyunjinnie’s cheeks. One and two.” _Kiss and kiss_.

Hyunjin opened his eyes, staring intensely at the lovely boy in front of him, emotion tugged at his heartstring. A hyung he always went for comfort and assurance, a friend he always sneaked out with in the middle of the night for some ice-cream, a partner in crime when it came to tease their members. “Hyung, you missed a spot.” He puckered his lips, eyes twinkling in joy. Changbin faked a gasp. “Oh I’m sorry.” He then leaned in and pecked the beautiful thick lips, fingers cupping the dancer’s cheeks to hold the latter still as Hyunjin couldn’t seem to stop giggling.

“Now off you go to sleep. I need to clean my own make up now.” Changbin said as he pulled away, backing out of Hyunjin’s hold against him, removing the hairband and brushing the blond hair back, remembering the younger’s request for personal attention. Using the fluff from the hairband Changbin hover them above Hyunjin’s face, lightly skimming all over the spaces. However, Hyunjin tightened his grip instead and roped him closer. “Don’t wanna. I’ll wait.”

“Okay then.”

Changbin worked on his face just like how he did to Hyunjin’s. Putting on Hyunjin’s hairband on his head, he started by cleaning off using the cleaning solution to washing off with his own foam cleanser to patting in toner and serum onto his bare face. Changbin was about to reach for the night cream when Hyunjin pulled it away and took it into his hands. “Let me.”

Hyunjin wiped his hands onto the wet towel before opening the jar lid. All the while Changbin got his eyes on the dancer, taking in his every moves. He scooped out the cream and lathered them all over Changbin’s face. Copying Changbin’s actions, he started with rubbing over the forehead, whispering as he moved. “Hyung’s pretty forehead.” _Kiss_. “Next, to hyung’s temples. One and two.” _Kiss and kiss_. “Down to hyung’s magical chin. My most favorite.” _Longer kiss..._ “Up to hyung’s cute nose.” _Kiss_. “Lastly to hyung’s cheeks. One and two.” _Kiss and kiss_.

Keeping his hands holding the older’s cheeks, Hyunjin moved back to stare directly into Changbin’s eyes. “Can I, hyung?” He murmured, eyes moved down to the pair of lips in front of him. They were thick, pink and plump, pretty similar to his. They looked so _kissable_ , he wanted to touch it and claim it. He _needed_ to. Changbin bit his lips unconsciously, nodding slowly. “Why do you even bother asking?” Changbin stated rather than asked as he shifted closer.

“Out of courtesy.” Hyunjin replied, smiling as he closed the distant of their lips. Changbin stood on his toes, pressing forward into the younger despite the already non-existence spaces between them, fingers twining into Hyunjin’s soft blond. The dancer got his arms around Changbin’s waist, fingers digging under the top to reach the naked skin. They moved back and forth, nibbling, pecking, licking, biting and keep on pressing. They drew back as the air became scarce, forehead attached as they panted heavily. Hyunjin could feel Changbin’s breath on his face, the mint and lime flavor pleasant to his nose. Changbin traced the plump lips belong by the dancer with his index finger, “Beautiful.”

Hyunjin took a deep breath and drew the older back in as he planted a kiss on the rapper’s crown. “You’re beautiful too, hyung.” They stayed in the position until Hyunjin’s watch beeped signalling it had passed midnight and they should head off to sleep. Changbin fixed his hold on the younger, pulled him off the counter and into his strong arms and carried him out of the bathroom. Changbin proceed to drop Hyunjin on the bed the younger had enthusiastically chosen earlier. “Good night, my baby.”

Before Changbin could pulled back, Hyunjin had hauled him onto the bed. “Hyung sleep here with me.” Sleepily, Hyunjin murmured as he covered both Changbin and his body with the quilt. Changbin chuckled, diving into the bed comfortably. He settled with arms around the younger’s waist, big spooning the latter despite the dancer is bigger in built than him. Hyunjin is _always_ a small spoon, it’s a well-known fact. They tangled their legs and twined their fingers. Changbin planted his face against the back of Hyunjin’s neck, sniffing the floral scent he always had even after a long day.

“Night night, Binnie hyungie.” _I love you._

Changbin smiled, “Night, Jinnie.” _I love you too._


End file.
